


Loving You in the Rain

by OlympiaRiver



Series: Home Is Wherever I’m With You [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hades loves to comfort his wife, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Kissing in the Rain, Lore Olympus - Freeform, theyre too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlympiaRiver/pseuds/OlympiaRiver
Summary: “The rain picked up and splattered against their faces, soaking their hair and clothes. Hades didn’t care. All that mattered in that moment was the beautiful goddess that was seated in his arms.”
Relationships: Hades/Persephone, Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Home Is Wherever I’m With You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000938
Kudos: 70





	Loving You in the Rain

Persephone huffed as she sat down underneath her tree that was isolated from the city. She had to climb up a small hill to get to it, but the view was worth it. Besides, she needed to cool down, what better way than to get some adrenaline pumping? ‘ _What am I doing wrong?? I don’t understand, why do they hate me so much?_ ’ She thought to herself.

She was referring to her classmates. Ever since the scandal with Hades and the whole eyeball incident, they despised her. And marrying Hades, while it was her best decision she’d ever made, did not help with the situation. No matter what though, she would never regret marrying the love of her life. He brought her immense joy that could she couldn’t describe. He understood her, he cared for her, he trusted her. 

He loved her, and she loved him.

“Well,” Persephone said to herself out loud, “just this semester left, anyway. I can leave Olympus and stay with Hades in the Underworld permanently.” She smiled. That thought always rose her spirits. She could rule beside her beloved, work with him, see him a lot more often than just the evenings and mornings. 

Persephone felt butterflies flutter in her stomach just from the thought of seeing Hades practically all day. It was a bit dark and clouds covered the once blue sky with grey puffs as rain started to drizzle. She suddenly stood and started spinning around, enjoying the feeling of the cool water droplets hitting her skin. 

She jumped around and threw her hands up in the air, “WOOO!” she cheered, “SCREW YOU, COLLEGE!!” She ran and screamed her emotions out, knowing that it was unlikely for anyone to hear her.

Persephone laughed and flopped back to the ground, panting. Her lacy white dress and magentahair flapped in the wind as she lifted her head up and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of rain pattering on her face. 

Persephone lied down and let a few tears roll out from her eyes. Her current situation was stressful. It was hard to keep up with all the work she’s assigned in school and help Hades with judging whenever she had spare time. All the events caught up with her in that moment and she allowed herself to feel some relief.

When she heard footsteps squashing in the wet grass, she sat up, a bit startled, but relaxed as she realized who the stranger was and hopped to her feet. 

“Persephone? Sweetness, you’re going to get a cold if you’re out here much longer. It’s freezing!” A rumbling voice complained to her. 

She ran to him, and he clearly didn’t expect her to leap into his arms at such a fast pace. He stumbled back a bit, but held her tight to his chest in an attempt to protect her from the possibility of falling backwards with him. Once his feet were firmly planted on the ground, Hades finally looked up to see his giggling wife. He chuckled along with her and walked up the hill to sit under the tree. It provided some shelter from the rain as he shrugged his coat off and wrapped it around Persephone. He only then noticed a few tears welling up in her eyes.

Suddenly his mind filled with panic, was something wrong? Did he do something? “Sweetness, you’re crying. What’s wrong, my love?”

Persephone closed her eyes and shook her head, laughing. She looked back up at him and smiled warmly, “Nothing, silly. I’m okay, I just wanted to relieve some stress. It’s pretty isolated here, so I figured no one could hear me.”

His face held a worried expression, “Do you want to talk about it? I’ll listen.” He promised her, squeezing her hands comfortingly.

“Nope. All’s good and well, soon I can finish school and finally be a full-time queen, huh?” She nudged him, giggling. 

Hades chuckled, “Only when you’re ready. Don’t overwork yourself, darling.” He gently kissed her forehead and pulled her shivering form close to him. “Let’s get out of here, you’re cold and you need to warm up. I’ll make a fire at home and we can cuddle there, okay?”

Persephone nodded, but shrugged his coat off and stood up, pulling him with her. He was confused, but followed. Suddenly, she jumped into his arms and smashed her lips against his.

Hades stumbled back and was startled for a second, eyes wide and heart racing. He felt her cradle his cheeks with her soft hands. Closing his eyes, he relaxed into the kiss and allowed his hands to slide down her hips to hold his wife.

The rain picked up and splattered against their faces, soaking their hair and clothes. Hades didn’t care. All that mattered in that moment was the beautiful goddess that was seated in his arms. His hand drifted up into her hair and stroked it in a reassuring way as Persephone’s legs tightened around his waist.

She pulled back to breathe in the cold air of Olympus and dove back in. Hades kissed her back, open mouthed. She whimpered as he took control, completely absorbed in the kiss. He lost himself in the way her warm body moved against his as his heartbeat increased rapidly. 

Persephone was enjoying herself just as much as Hades was. She nipped at his bottom lip as he squeezed her bottom and groaned, tightening his grip around her. Hades slowly pulled back, causing a whine to escape from Persephone.

“I don’t know if we should keep going, Sweetness. I don’t think I can contain myself if we do,” he chuckled. “Maybe that wouldn’t be a bad thing,” she breathed. “How about we continue this in the warmth of our bedroom, hm?”

“Fine,” she huffed, a bit breathless, “party pooper.”

He smirked, “who’s the scoundrel now?”

“Still you,” she laughed, “75%.”

“Ouch... that’s been higher than usual. Let’s see if I can lower that down later.”

She laughed and threw her arms around his neck, pulling herself close to his warm body.

Hades grabbed his coat and threw it around her once again and the king and his queen made their way back to the Underworld.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading!  
> If you enjoyed, please remember to leave kudos and comment what you think.  
> With love,  
> Olympia <3


End file.
